


Hopeless

by WitticasterCole



Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Crushes, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitticasterCole/pseuds/WitticasterCole
Summary: Everyone has a crush on Diana, including the royal couple of Atlantis.





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peardita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peardita/gifts).



> [peardita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peardita) and i were talking about what disasters arthur and mera would be in the face of diana's everything and then this happened

“Go talk to her,” Arthur muttered under his breath.

“No,  _ you _ go talk to her,” Mera replied, jabbing Arthur in the ribs with her elbow.

Across the plaza, Princess Diana of Themyscira dropped to one knee to comfort a sobbing little girl. The girl immediately stopped crying, awestruck by Diana’s presence.

Arthur and Mera could relate.

The impromptu team-up began with a hijacking; a gang of pirates had taken control of a cruise liner and aimed it toward shore with the apparent goal of destroying a small harbor town. Their reasons for doing so were lost on Arthur, as he and Mera had spent several subsequent hours diverting the ship’s course while Diana boarded it and rescued the hostages.

What followed was an interminable length of time spent talking to the authorities and watching from afar as Diana effortlessly charmed, counseled, and reassured the hostages and citizens of the town.

Which, combined with the martial prowess she’d demonstrated on the ship, had whipped the royal couple of Atlantis into a helpless frenzy of awkward bisexual panic.

“You’re a princess,” Arthur hissed. “You can bond over, like… princess stuff.”

“What are you  _ talking _ about?” Mera snapped back. “You know her better than me! You’re coworkers!”

“We’re not  _ coworkers _ ,” Arthur replied, disdain dripping from the word. “I don’t--that’s not  _ work _ .”

“Right,” Mera grumbled. “Gods forbid you actually get a job.”

“I  _ have  _ a job. It’s called  _ being king of Atlantis _ .”

Across the plaza, Diana reunited the little girl with her parents and then hugged all three of them in turn, a beatific smile lighting up her face.

“Right,” Arthur said with a hopeless sigh as he turned to face Mera. “Hold out your hand.”

Mera raised a suspicious eyebrow. “What for…?”

“Okay, so… I’ll count to three. On three, you’re gonna close your hand into a fist. Or you’re gonna hold it out flat. Or you’re gonna hold out two fingers like… a trident? I guess? But one with only two prongs, and, uh, fist beats… flat? No, wait, flat beats fist--”

“Do you mean boulder, parchment, shears?” Mera interrupted.

“No, I mean rock, paper--wait, you know rock, paper, scissors?”

“It’s called boulder, parchment, shears,” Mera replied, in the tone that usually meant  _ I’m right, you’re wrong, shut up _ . “Everyone in Atlantis knows it.”

Arthur decided to shelve that argument for later. “Okay, whatever. One, two--”

“What are you two doing?” Diana asked from behind them.

Arthur and Mera jumped and froze, like teenagers who’d been caught smoking behind the gym.

Arthur recovered first. “Uh, hi.” He cleared his throat. “Diana.”

“Hi,” Mera squeaked out.

Arthur glanced between the two of them and shoved Mera forward. “Have you met Mera?”

“Princess Y'Mera Xebella Challa,” Mera corrected, automatically. “Uh. Mera is fine.”

Diana took Mera’s hand in hers and gently pressed her lips to Mera’s knuckles. Mera’s brain shorted out; Arthur’s didn’t fare much better.

“It is an honor to meet you, Princess Y'Mera Xebella Challa,” Diana said, effortlessly.

“Thanks,” Mera squeaked, again.

Diana turned to Arthur. “Everything seems to be in order here. Are you finished as well?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Arthur blurted out, in an admirable attempt to hide the fact that they’d been doing nothing but stare at Diana for the last ten minutes. “Yep. Definitely.”

“Good.” Diana smiled that perfect smile again. “In that case, would the two of you care to join me for dinner? I know a lovely restaurant here on the island.”

“What?” Arthur yelped.

Mera lunged for him and clapped a hand over his mouth. “Yes,” she said. “Absolutely. We’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> i still haven't seen justice league and have no intention to, byeee


End file.
